


It Was Always You

by Shining_Stars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette side mainly, Chat is still a flirt though., Gen, Swearing, Tags May Change, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), adding tags as needed, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Stars/pseuds/Shining_Stars
Summary: She was never one for the spotlight, however at this moment in time she stood there, all eyes on her, shining in the spotlight.(Aka AU where Marinette is so shy and quiet they barely know she exists)Previously calledLadybug AloneOn hiatus!





	1. Spotlight

She was flying, and falling at the same time.   
Falling towards a blond cat-themed boy balanced on a pole extended from one roof to the other.

Her luck against her yet again, they got tangled.   
After they got down, he introduced himself as Chat Noir and she felt herself smile.

He wanted to know her name. He wanted to know her.

“I’m M-Ma-” her YoYo suddenly came tumbling down and hit the poor sweet blond square on the head.   
“Madly clumsy, I am so sorry.”

“No sweat, clumsy girl. I’m still learning the ropes too.” He... forgave her?

There was a scream and the boy darted off.   
“Where are you going?” She didn’t want him to leave, she wanted a friend!

“To save Paris!” Oh.   
Oh.   
Oh no. 

* * *

“Citizens of Paris, listen carefully.   
“I am Hawkmoth. Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the Ladybug Earrings and the Cat Ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!

Her blood boils at this. They were the ones causing DAMAGE? That’s it.   
“Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here.” She walks forward, continuing her speech.   
“Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we _will_ find you, and YOU will hand us _YOUR_ Miraculous!” She spins her Yoyo and launches herself upwards.   
“TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!”

She throws her Yoyo, faster and faster as the butterflies get absorbed inside_ and how is she still in the air _and continues until not a butterfly remains.

She lands on the platform, gazing out across Paris. 

She was never one for the spotlight, however at this moment in time she stood there, all eyes on her, shining in the spotlight.

“Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!” she taps her Yoyo and a shitload of butterflies come bursting out. 

Later, Marinette recalled Chat's encouraging words to her, and realised she had fallen utterly and deeply in love.

* * *

The next day the class is buzzing with chatter as Marinette quietly sits in the back and draws.

She doesn’t even realise what she’s drawing until she fumbles her pencil and registers the art before her.

She lets out a small squeak as she realises that she has drawn an incredibly detailed picture of Chat Noir, his hands on his hips matched with his trademark confident grin represented perfectly on the page.

She quickly folds it up before slipping it into her bag as class begins.   
“Alright class, settle down...”

* * *

Adrien was just about to leave class with his new friends when he hears something behind him.   
“Her guys, I’ll catch up.” He says before turning and entering the classroom.   
There he sees a pretty girl with short dark hair packing up her spilled pens at the back of the class.

“Hey.”

She doesn’t look up.

“Hello?” This time she does look up and seems startled seeing him there.

“Hi, I’m Adrien, what’s your name?”

She blinks before slowly responding “Marinette...” As she zips up her bag and picks it up.

* * *

He wants to know her name? The Adrien Agreste, son of the most famous fashion designer this side of ever, has noticed her?   
Forgettable boring Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

The world has turned on its head.

“Anyways, I best be going. See you later!” He leaves, like they all do.   
What did she expect. He’ll never notice her again, no one else who took pity on her did. 

* * *

“Hey guys, can you tell me a bit about Marinette?”

It was a simple question, however their answer shocked him throughly.

“Who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT READ PLEASE  
The gum incident never happened because even Chloé doesn’t notice her and Adrien is intrigued by her, which slowly turns to something else.
> 
> Marinette outfit is also different to help her blend in, she just wears a pair of high-waisted light denim shorts and a light pink cropped hoodie (https://www.amazon.com/Pinapple-Appliques-Drawstring-Pullover-Sweatshirt/dp/B07G96G92P no pineapple) with high tops the same shade of pink and her hair is down.  
As for the bag, https://www.amazon.com/Marble-Childrens-backpack-outdoor-preschool/dp/B07JZ6DJ36 but the black is white.


	2. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is confused, shocked, and slightly amused that they had absolutely no idea Marinette exists.

_Previous;_

_“Hey guys, can you tell me a bit about Marinette?”_

_It was a simple question, however their answer shocked him throughly._

_“Who?”  
_

“You know, Marinette? Pink hoodie, dark hair, blue eyes?” Alya and Nino look at him confused.   
“Um dude, who _are_ you talking about?”

Adrien was very confused. Is this a joke?

“Marinette! She sits at the back!”

Alya shakes her head. “Sorry Sunshine, no idea. I only came here yesterday though so maybe I just haven’t met her?”

They both look at Nino.   
“Sorry dudes, like I said no clue.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell for next period, so they trudged to class with Alya and Nino chatting and Adrien questioning why they didn’t recall.

* * *

In their next class, which was Physics, Adrien’s favorite, Alya and Nino opted to sit together leaving Adrien to choose.   
His eyes flicked around the half-empty still classroom when he saw her in the back row.

He then spotted a girl in the back row with her hood up, still alone so he walked over.

“Hey.”

She looks up, surprised.   
“Can I sit here?”   
She nods.   
He slides into the seat beside her and notices her drawing she was working on.

“Whoa, that’s amazing Marinette!”   
[(This is her sketchbook and the drawings)](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5wub_zD96m/?igshid=uo9hozcq293d)

She flushed slightly at the praise but doesn’t respond.   
“Wanna be friends?” He asks, hoping to get her to open up more.   
She only responds with a quick nod before class began.  
After class, however, she tapped him on the shoulder as he stood, and handed him a small slip with her number on it. 

“Friends have each other’s numbers, don’t they?” she says quietly, with a soft smile that gave him the urge to hug her tightly. 

Instead, he smiles back. 

* * *

As he gets into his limo at the end of the day, his thoughts are full of her.   
He didn’t know why, but he felt a strange pull towards her, and a curious fascination too.

He watches her walk away from the school, with a small smile on his face.

Nathalie notices the source of his interest and quickly types a note in her tablet, and files it away for further use.

* * *

It was afternoon, just after an Akuma attack and Marinette was lying on her bed thinking about Chat.   
Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

【１７：５３】   
ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ: ʜᴇʏ ᴍᴀʀɪɴᴇᴛᴛᴇ!  
ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ: ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴀᴅʀɪᴇɴ, ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ :)

She smiles. Maybe he wouldn’t leave after all. 

ᴍᴀʀɪ: ʜᴇʏ ᴀᴅʀɪᴇɴ, ᴡʜᴀᴛᴄʜᴀ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ?

ᴀᴅʀɪᴇɴ: ɪ’ᴍ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ᴏf ᴀ ᴘʜᴏᴛᴏ sʜᴏᴏᴛ :(

ᴍᴀʀɪ: ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ʙᴏʀɪɴɢ. 

ᴀᴅʀɪᴇɴ: ɪᴛ ɪs. sᴏʀʀʏ, ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴡ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ. 

ᴍᴀʀɪ: ɪᴛ’s ᴏᴋᴀʏ, sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏᴍᴏʀʀᴏᴡ!

A happy feeling settled in her chest.

It was nice to have a friend, and now she had two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so,  
This fic will have very little Ladybug and Chat Noir, mainly just Adrienette and Marichat with sprinkles of Hawkmoth here and there.  
I just don’t really think I wanna write Akuma battles into this, especially because of Third Times a Lucky Charm, which will probably need a lot of battles sooo...


	3. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks a bit, and Adrien gets a shocking revelation.

_Previous:_

_It was nice to have a friend, and now she had two._

* * *

Adrien smiles at his phone, so distracted he missed Plagg miming puking beside him.

“Sooo you gonna do something or just stare at your phone like a lovesick creep?” Plagg finally asks, rolling his eyes.   
Adrien sits up and yelps out, “I’m not lovesick!”

Plagg’s response was an uninterested hum, which Adrien maturely responded by throwing a pillow at the Kwami.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Marinette stares at her skylight and thinks about her friendship with Adrien.

She herself had never been very social, and as a result she was completely unused to interaction with her peers.

However, that didn’t mean she had no social interactions at all.   
She was in the Art Club at school, and had also observed a lot of other people talking along the years.

But comparing her feelings for Adrien to everyone else, she felt he was, well, special to her, in a way.

When she had only known him a day, she already got his number, and now, only a month later, she wanted to spend all the time in the world with him while hugging him tight then never letting go.

Sighing, Marinette simply rolled over and played games on her phone.   
This sure was a complex situation.

* * *

Adrien however, decided to pick a book to read.   
He picks a romance book (just out of curiosity) and ignores Plagg’s teasing comments about his choice and begins to read.

Then, he reaches the part where the main character falls in love.

His mind is slightly drifting by this point, but he continues anyway.

**He had no idea what he was feeling. **  
Adrien didn’t either. His heart had been going a million miles per hour earlier during Physics.

**His every thought was of _her. _**  
Adrien realises all of _his_ thoughts were occupied by Marinette now.

**What is this feeling? This indescribable joy, pain and sorrow? **  
Whatever he was feeling, it sure was similar to what Adrien was feeling.

**Could this be...? **  
Could this be what!? Adrien wanted to know what their shared feeling was!

**Could this be-**

Suddenly Adrien dropped the book like it was burning, his thoughts going faster then ever.   
Plagg called out his name in worry, but Adrien ignored him.   
It couldn’t be, could it?

Adrien stumbles off the couch, the final word on the page searing deep into his mind, forever there to never be forgotten. 

** _Love._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, the bold are what the book is saying.


	4. Calme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to keep calm in the face of this new information, and ends up asking someone for help.  
Unfortunately, their help isn’t very helpful. But that’s his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My holidays started last week, so I’ll be able to update a lot of my works including this one! :D

Adrien_ stumbles off the couch, the final word on the page searing deep into his mind, forever there to never be forgotten. _

** Love. _  
_ **

* * *

Plagg was worried. Very worried.

Despite his carefree attitude towards Adrien and his problems, he really did care for his kitten.   
He had the best moral compass out of all his chosen in the last three centuries.

“Kid, listen to me. What is it?”

Adrien took a deep breath then blurted out, _“IthinkI’minlovewithMarinette!”_

Plagg mutters a curse word under his breath.   
Love had always been Tikki’s forte out of the two of them, he was pretty useless on the subject himself.

Wait.

“What do you mean you _think _you’re in love with Marinette?”

“I-I don’t know! I’ve never loved anyone in a romantic sense before!” 

Plagg took a deep breath.   
“Okay then, do you want to date her?”

“What?”

“Do you want to _date_ her? Hold her hand? Kiss her under the moonlight or whatever?”

Adrien didn’t respond, but his face made it very clear.

“Okay, just take a deep breath in.” He did.

“Aaaand out.” He let the air out in a short _whoosh._

“Good. Now remember, you can control your feelings. Imagine taking your feelings for Marinette and putting them in a box. It can look like whatever you want, but just put it in a box, then lock it. Put the key aside, and then breathe again.” Adrien takes a deep breath in, then out, before opening his eyes.   
“Thanks Plagg.”

“No problem.” Plagg responds, just happy that Adrien was a more... level-headed teen.

“Where did you get that strategy from anyway?”

Plagg grins.

“One of my previous holders fought in a war, I forget which one though, but he used that strategy to put his feelings aside. Romantic or otherwise.”

Adrien smiles at Plagg and says, “Thank you for teaching me Plagg.”

He stands and punches the air.   
“I’m all ready for tomorrow!”

* * *

Adrien was not ready tomorrow.   
Marinette was sitting and reading something, giggling at whatever it was about.

He took a deep breath, locked up his feelings and approached her.

“Hey Mari!”

She looks up, smiling at him. _(Why is her smile so cute wtf-)_

“Hey Adrien! Do you want to come to my house for lunch today?”

“Sure!” 

Adrien could do that. He was an Agreste, and an Agreste can handle anything.

* * *

Marientte was just eating her lunch, when Adrien spoke.

What he said caught her by surprise.

“Hey Marinette, what do you do if you like someone, but aren’t ready to tell them?”

Marinette ignored her jealously, pushing it aside as she always did, and responded with, “If you aren’t ready to tell them, that’s fine. Just simply wait until you are, and go from there. If you need help confessing when you do think you’re ready, I’ll be happy to help!”

Adrien looks up and smiles.

“Thanks Marinette.”

What he said next also surprised her.

“Do you like anyone?”

Oh dear.

“It’s... complicated.”

“Try me.”

She sighs and looks down so her fringe covers her face.

“I may or may not have fallen in love with two different people...?”

She peeked a look at Adrien through her hair, and sees he looks surprised.

“And well, I don’t know what to do...” she finishes.

Adrien responds slowly.  
“Well, my mother was once in a similar situation. She had fallen in love with someone she met at a cafe, however she also loved her best friend and didn’t know what to do. She went to my grandmother for advice, and her advice was, ‘Love is strange, but not unfamiliar. If you truly loved the first, you wouldn’t fall for the second, unless you are simply just desperate for love.’ My mom ended up marrying the second, but a few years later, on her wedding day, she realised she was desperate, and had married my father because she knew her best friend would never love her back.”

Marinette is surprised at this, but decides to say, “So, if I really fell for the second, I never truly loved the first?”

He nods quietly.

“May I ask, but who are they?”

Marinette thinks for a second, before replying, “The first was a guy I met out of school,” not technically a lie, she didn’t meet Chat in school, “And the second is actually Juleka’s brother Luka...” 

* * *

_Luka, huh? _  
Adrien thinks over this newfound information and tucks it away for later.

Right now, he has bigger problems as he walks towards the principle’s office.

Then he sees why, and it’s worse than anything he imagined.

His father, Gabriel Agreste, is standing inside the principle’s office, in a menacing way that could only bring _trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was longer then usual!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, but like seriously comment please!  
I love feedback and will try to respond when I can!


End file.
